


Lost Love Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is away and  writes letters to Mickey that he never sends. Takes place after the end of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

Dear Mickey,  
How’s life going for you? I heard that you and your wife had baby girl. Does she look like you? Does she have your eyes? If it isn’t too weird I wouldn’t mind if you sent a picture. I heard you got a job. I know you always said you’d never do something like that so I just want to say congratulations. I won’t ask for the details. Life is pretty shit here but it’s better than anything that I ever had before. I know you probably don’t want to read this but I just feel like I have to write this. I know that you and she are getting along fine but I know you don’t love her. You can’t love her when you’re in love with someone else. If you see Frank could you give him a good punch for me? I hear he is being the biggest piece of shit more than ever. I really don’t mind if you don’t write me back but I really do need you to know that I still do care about you. I have made some friends here. We get along pretty well. They had some pretty messed up lives back home as well. Guess any Gallagher or Milkovich would fit in here. The grub here isn’t very good and they don’t let us use the phones as much as we like. I feel like if I called you won’t pick up so I never try. I heard you were planning to get a GED good luck with that. I will stop here. Hang in there Mickey.

Love,

Ian


	2. Year Two

Dear Mickey,  
How’s life there? I heard that your dad isn’t doing too well. I hope that you are doing okay. How are things with the wife? I know that your daughter has taken her first steps. I tried calling you a while back but nobody answered. How is Mandy? I know what she sends in the letters are better than it actually is. I heard you got a new house. I couldn’t get you a house warming gift so I guess I’ll just say congratulations. I heard the wife is enjoying life as a Mrs. I know that you have a good life. Life here is good to. I can be myself more than I could at home. The training is grueling but this is what I’ve wanted for a long time. I hope that Frank isn’t causing too much trouble. How is Lip? I think he is a little annoyed at me for taking his ID. Nothing to extreme is happening over here so I wish you the same. I hope that you are doing well with everything. Hope everyone is doing well. I really miss you Mickey.

With love,

Ian


	3. Year 3

Dear Mickey,   
So how is life treating you? I heard that your father died. I'm sorry for your loss, even if he was an ass hole. I hear that your daughter is doing really well. How is the family? Is Frank still missing? If you see him make sure you call Fiona. I know that you're working two jobs and are really busy but I wouldn't mind if you sent a letter in reply, you know, just to see how you're doing. I get that you have to focus on your family but I do care about you. I tried calling you a few times but you didn't pick up or your wife answered and said that you were busy. I understand but I was just wondering if you could maybe call here one day. I really miss hearing your voice. How is everyone doing? I hear that Mandy is doing well. We don’t talk to each other as much as we use to but that’s understandable. I really do miss you Mickey.

With Love,

Ian


	4. Year Four

Dear Mickey,

Hey so I heard that your wife ran off with some Russian mob boss or something. Well I guess that would be ex-wife now. How is life being a single parent? I know for a fact that it can be pretty tough raising a kid on your own. At least you don't have seven to your name. I guess comparing you to Frank is pretty stupid too. I miss you Mickey. I love you. I will always love you and not a day goes by that I don't think about you and wish that I could be there holding you and kissing you. I know that I will never send this but I just have to get it out because if I don't I think I might scream it at the top of my lungs one day. That would be quite inappropriate for the situation that I'm in. I called you but nobody picked up and when I talked to Mandy she said that you were probably to busy with one of your jobs. You're really working hard. How old is your little girl now, three? I really do love you Mickey, and I know that you love me too. I just really miss you.

Love forever,

Ian


End file.
